The present invention relates in general to an improved firearm barrel and shroud construction and pertains, more particularly, to interchangeable barrel/shroud constructions for handguns.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,058,050 and 4,304,061 both illustrate handgun constructions that employ a barrel and shroud construction in which the shroud encloses the barrel and in which the barrel and shroud are secured to the handgun frame by a securing nut or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,061, for example, shows a barrel and shroud construction in which there is a front sight supported at the front of the shroud. A separate rear sight is mounted directly to the handgun frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved handgun barrel/shroud construction and in particular an improved shroud construction that supports both front and rear handgun sights. With the improved shroud construction of the present invention there is no need for the use of a separate rear sight on the handgun.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved barrel and shroud construction for a handgun in which the barrel/shroud combination may be provided in various sizes including long and short barrels and shrouds and in which the combinations are readily interchangeable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved handgun construction as in accordance with the preceding objects and in which a relatively short barrel and shroud combination may be converted readily to a longer barrel and shroud combination with integral rear sight.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved handgun construction as in accordance with the preceding objects and in which the rear sight is adjustable for elevation and windage.